Crystal Shoe Never Lost
by YiyiSama
Summary: At 12 o'clock ,Cinderella ran away from the palace ,her crystal shoes didn't lost ,prince could't find her .He got merried with Snow white .Cinderella felt disappointed and decided to revenge because of prince didn't merried her .Clever and kind CInderella maybe wasn't kind .Vicious and foolish Snow white wasn't foolish .Cinderella used her wisdom to let her rivals look foolish .


Chapter 1

No miracle

With fairy godmother's help, Cinderella suddenly became a beautiful princess and went to the royal ball for prince to choose his future wife. At the royal ball, Cinderella attracted prince successfully. Her stepmother and two sisters even couldn't recognize her, because Cinderella always was just like a maidservant in their home.

Until the bell of twelve o' clock ring, Cinderella danced with prince merrily. Prince told Cinderella that he will marred her in the future .When the dance was over, everyone applauded for them ,include the king .She even forgot the time .Long before she knew these hours that stay with prince is the most crazy and fortunate time in her life. At twelve o' clock ,she ran away from the palace hastily. Soon, her magic will lose efficacy. If her magic lose efficacy ,she will change into a dirty maidservant again. Maybe the prince will hate her because of this. She was afraid to continue think about it , she just run away. When she ran with her crystal high heels ,it couldn't be fast . So Cinderella took off her crystal shoe and hold it by ran out of the palace and look back .The prince wasn't stand behind her ,she felt relax but a little bit disappointed .It was start raining ,Cinderella walked on the muddy road by barefoot .She hold the crystal shoe in her arms .Her back was so lonely .She thought maybe encountering prince already use all of her luck in her life .

Next morning ,the Prince start to look for Cinderella .He leave all government affairs and go look for Cinderella in person. He let the ministers write so many search notice and give it to every house that have girls. Almost all girls in this country came and had an audience to prince ,he met all girls, but there was no Cinderella.

The country is not big, why he cannot find a girl? He asked himself. The king couldn't accept the state of his son. He let the prince have a holiday and go hunting in the forest. The prince also thought it's a good idea to relieve his sad emotion. He went to the forest instantly. He captured a lot of preys and feels a little better. When he came back. He met seven dwarfs. They requested the prince to help them to wake up a girl that sleep because of black magic ,but he need to help by kissing that girl.

He hesitated for a moment , he was thinking: Do I need to help this girl? There are two sounds talk to him. One is tell him:"You are the prince, you must help your peasants. "And another sound said:"She's a girl, you can't kiss her optionally. " After some entanglement, he decides to kiss this girl.

The girl waked up and open her eyes soon. The prince shocked :She looked like Cinderella so much, but he knows that she isn't Cinderella, they just look similar. This girl talked to the prince softly by sound that only prince can hear:"I'm Snow White. You kissed me, you will be my husband." At this time, the prince fell in love with this girl, because she's really look like Cinderella and she will not leave from him. He said:"Of course I will!"

The prince felt tired to find Cinderella, so he decided to married with Snow they met each others parents, the prince realized this girl was the princess from neighbor kingdom .Now they were matched for marriage.

Two months later, they had a grand wedding. Everyone in their kingdoms gave benedictions to was the biggest daughter of her earl father. She went to the wedding ,but she didn't came into the gate .She saw the prince kissed Snow white affectionately and leave the palace .

After some years, when Cinderella saw the prince again, it's on the coronation of the prince. Snow White stand behind him and smell. The prince didn't become old, he still look young as before. Cinderella felt happy for the prince. If prince lived healthy and happiness, she will not disturb him.

Chapter2

Revenge

When she came home, the god fairy mother appears. She said to Cinderella:"You are not the bride of the prince? I gave you a perfect full dress." Cinderella can't control herself no longer. She started to crying. The god fair mother said softly:"You don't need to control yourself front of me ,babe. He did not try his best to find you, but you bear the torment from you stepmother and two sisters everyday. Whereby? Do you want to revenge the prince?" At that time, Cinderella started to lost herself.

This world is colorful, someone's world is blue, someone's is green, someone's world is pink, even someone's world is look like rainbow. Why only her world is black? And no one trying to pull her out.

Cinderella was in despair. She fed up with this kind of life, and decided to revenge.

Few days later, it's the birthday of prince. All nobles can go to the feast . Cinderella also went there. She went to the feast, still with a blue dress and crystal shoes. When she came into the palaces, the prince also see her. He was fascinated by Cinderella. This scene was just like the moment that they met first time. Cinderella look as beautiful as before, the prince still high-spirited and vigorous . Cinderella just stay and smile to prince. The prince shake Snow White's hand off, and ran to Cinderella. He asks a lot of questions to Cinderella. She didn't answer any questions, and said:"No matter what the ending will be, I feel so grateful that we can meet."The prince's eyes are full of regret. He takes Cinderella's hand and disregard others, he whispered:"Stay here, don't leave me again."

Snow White was very smart. At the moment that she saw the expression in prince's eyes to Cinderella. She knew everything. She and Cinderella were really look similar. Snow white didn't decide to do anything, because she was the rani of this country, she couldn't be a normal woman, she must be soft and educated. So Snow White will pretend not to see and keep smiling to everyone. No one know the stormy in her heart. She was a good actress.

The prince came back to Snow White and explained. Snow White looked at his eyes, it was beautiful deep blue, but the bottom of the eyes is endless indifference.

Cinderella stand in a corner, and think how to do next step. A young boy come to her and said"Hello, are you alone?" "Yes."She said. She has a good idea at that moment. They have a good talk with each other. From this chatting, Cinderella knew, this boy is called Louis. He is a minister. They appoint meet again. They become good friends.

After that day, Cinderella started to live in the palace. Her identify was prince's secretary. She was a diplomat, it make tepid Snow White looked so rebarbative. The time was ripe for revenge. One day, Cinderella appointed with prince and Snow White to meet on second floor of the castle. She met Snow White at the stairs. She said some trivial thing to Snow White, Snow White became whiny. The voice of her sound also became louder. After few minutes, Cinderella saw that prince was coming from first floor,She prompted held Snow White's hands on her own shoulder and fall down backward, she will bounce down the stairs, the prince grip her in a flash. He stand up and look at Snow White ,he said calmly:"You better hope she's okay."and hold Cinderella to his room. Cinderella smiled complacently to Snow White.

After a few hours, the prince got out of his room and told Snow White:"I never think you are a mean person. You don't have qualification to be my wife.""I didn't push her, it's her conspiracy, why you ..."Snow White trying to defend herself. "I only believe what I've seen."The prince interrupted her.

After Cinderella woke up, she saw the prince was sitting beside her bed and dealing the affairs. This scene once was in her dream. Now the dream became true, but she just feel prince is hypocritical, if he really love her, why he could not find her at first? The prince saw that she wakes up, he stood up and sat on the edge of the bed, he asked her feeling softly. He said:"You suffered.I will divorce with Snow White immediately and get married with you."Cinderella started to crying and smiling.

One month later, Cinderella have a big wedding with prince. Cinderella participate politics and earn respects and trust from other ministers. She strongly recommended Louis. Louis became the most powerful and youngest minister in this country.

Chpter3

If encounter is wrong in this life ,I just want a good ending

In a sunny day, it's the 5th wedding anniversary for prince and Cinderella, that time is early spring. Prince present a pink diamond ring to Cinderella. He put it in a big box of roses, and give it to 's a surprise to her .

At night, they drank champagne together , Cinderella promised she will love the prince years ,

In the morning ,the prince could not wake up anymore. The champagne was chronic toxic .Person who drank it will not feel any pain .Cinderella waked up , stared at the prince .She pretend ran out of the room without change her clothes ,she found the imperial bodyguard and said the prince didn't have breath .After that she made the fake posthumous papers ,it said :

When you see this posthumous papers ,I already have had of this life ,my life so boring .I hate this world .After I dead ,Louis inherit my throne .Cinderella will be the queen .Bury me in the imperial mausoleum .

Cinderella finished it, and found Louis. She kissed Louis before she gave it to him . She said :"This country is ours, the prince already died. I love you ,my honey . "

New king ascend the throne .He called Louis XIV .

After many years ,Cinderella dreamed that day again ,frames were distant ,look like drizzling .

"I already knew you will kill me ,I'm not stupid. I just want to gamble that you will choose which one between hatred or my love .The wager is my life .Clearly ,I lose .I never felt regret because I always forgot to tell you that how lucky I am to encounter you. Luckily I stay in the society without love for many years , this heart already scarred and battered long ago ,I don't fear that you make your fickle to be a sword ,add a fissure on my heart ,anyway I cannot feel pain ."Prince said to Cinderella when she was sleeping before he died.


End file.
